


Return

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she received, upon her arrival, was a welcoming smile and a kiss on the cheek, sweet, proper and public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

All she received, upon her arrival, was a welcoming smile and a kiss on the cheek, sweet, proper and public. A week of separation, and she was greeted with something that could be considered friendly, but not romantic. It seemed petty, to feel as though after six nights of loneliness and a considerable amount of longing that she should in the least be given the impression that he was not content with a such innocent displays of affection, but Ella could not help but feel it. More keenly than she ought to, as a result of his placid manner when he embraced her, if one might call a brush of a hand on arm an embrace. She did, however, strive to keep her self esteem uninjured and to refrain from letting her ruffled feathers intervene with her conversational material. 

Her Majesty had spent the past seven days paying calls to the more powerful home bound nobles, particularly ones interested in the multiple charities she had already set up in her first year as queen, and had been quite enthusiastic about the outcomes. Her demeanour and disposition proved too charming for the tight pursed, and her sharp wit reassurance to those who doubted the wisdom in handing money away, and so the result was inherently pleasing, even if the fact that she and Kit were immediately roped into tea with Phillip and Adelaide to discuss the new information she had gained. 

It was more than difficult, listening to well meaning dears inquire after you, all the while failing to remember that she had just returned from a tediously long journey that did little for her patience. It was not yet unbearable until she observed the looks Kit was sending her way. Perhaps he was not conscious of it, or maybe it was a deliberate ploy to gain her attention, but Ella began to notice and expression on his face that caused her heart to quicken. Sombre and serious, to another’s eyes, but for Ella it signified far beyond what words might divulge. Love, adoration, lust, no single world would succeed in describing it. 

“Goodness, I completely forgot you haven’t rested yet!” Adelaide suddenly gasped, appalled at her own oversight and Ella blushed, somewhat thankful she was not the one to bring it up. “Ella, I do hope you can forgive me!” Her sentiments were in earnest, her shimmering eyes wide with concern as she reached for her hand across the table. 

“Of course, I did so too.” Lying was wrong, but not if it could do no harm. Ella didn’t like doing it, but it was better than remaining silent. 

“Then on that note I declare this conversation quite decidedly forfeit, we shall have to reiterate it another time.” Adelaide hurriedly pressed on, forgetting herself and rising to her feet before Kit and Ella. Phillip followed their lead, leading them to the door with a kindly grimace that indicated that he had possessed the good grace not to reprimand his wife for being so negligent. 

“If you want to take the afternoon off I understand.” He whispered to his friend underneath his breath and Kit gave his thanks with but a grin that spoke volumes. Adelaide and Ella feigned ignorance of what they were talking about, but did have a fair idea as to what it might be. 

Ella was still wearing the apologetic smile she gave Adelaide as they left when she and Kit rounded the corner, and then she was immediately propelled into the wall, a hungry mouth stealing her breath away and notorious hands squeezing her waist, hugging her tight as she squirmed in surprise. He melted when she kissed him back, pressing himself further against her as he moaned too loud to be safe. Guards were just around the corner, and no doubt they would have made note of the lack of the sound of footsteps retreating, not to mention any passing courtier or servant. But she couldn’t worry, not now when she had him. The feel of his hot skin beneath her fingertips exhilarating as her hands cupped his cheeks, spread down his neck and worked to free his colour, slipping just to the top of his chest as she pulled him closer.

“I missed you.” He practically whimpered into her shoulder, leaning closer as her mouth left his and began a lingering trail to his ear. “I missed you so much.” Her less than gentle tug on his hear brought on an immediate reaction, and Ella wormed her arms about him as her attentions went to his neck. He had other intentions, it seemed, when he moved away from her kisses to feverishly bite at what little skin about her chest was revealed by the day dress, and continued to pull at it as far as it would go without tearing in his quest. Ella felt dizzy, leaning further into the wall to support herself as she struggled to regain her lost breath, the taste of his skin still buzzing on her lips, all the while somewhat frustrated by the turn of events. 

It was one thing to kiss her neck, a complete other to nip at usually hidden flesh in a completely public area, but Ella could play that game as well. He was not as hard as she had anticipated when she slipped her hands into his breeches, and sought to remedy it as her husband struggled to both regulate his breathing and refrain from groaning aloud. Instead, he part whispered, part mouthed something against her breastbone, something that sounded an awful lot like “not fair”.

“I want you.” Kit murmured, mind pulsing (along with other things) in response to his wife’s ministrations and succeeded in dizzying Ella. Sometimes she wondered, in such situations - why she found herself backed up against a corridor on a regular basis the queen was unaware - whether or not his took delight in daring her to bypass propriety, testing her limits.

“Then take me.” Her words were hoarse, filled with lust and competition. It was an educated guess, a calculated risk, that she was making. Kit knew no secret passages between their quiet corridor and their own room, and most of her was certain he wouldn’t risk a hallway. Well, if they had been less sober… But that was irrelevant. Leaning across to him she pressed a possessive kiss on his now parched lips, luring him into unchartered waters despite her own wants. She would win, for it was a game, after all. 

Except, for Kit it was a battle. A battle to not take her delicious invitation, a battle not to give in to her encouragements. Her hands were winning him over, however, and he fell defeated onto her lips, crashing without any pretence of grace as he removed her hand and locked fingers with her. 

“Run.” He urged with a grin, and as it was but a few seconds away from their rooms Ella complied, disregarding guards and any possibility of servants in a fit of giggles and desire. As expected, her husband cared even less about the onlookers, who were limited to the customary outside the entrance to the royal apartments. From there the rooms were their own, and they were free to make use of them as they would. Kit caught her when she reached the doorway to their bedroom, ceasing her about the waist mid stride and practically throwing her back into his arms. Flailing and laughing, they fell to the ground and skirts were pushed up and breeches removed, all implied dares and ridiculous games set aside. The return, something Ella had been looking forward to for a week, was not a disappointment.


End file.
